This device relates to an article holding device having a layered construction and which embodies the desirable characteristics of a resilient construction for complete conformance and attachment to a supporting surface and to its irregularities and of a relatively rigid or inflexible construction for an effective spreading of a load over the entire extent of the holding device. It is another characteristic of this device to have its several layers separable for the purpose of ready removal of the device from a supporting surface without damage to such surface.
It is an object of this invention therefore, to provide and article holding device comprising a plurality of layers, said layers combining to provide an article holding device of relatively great load bearing capacity and of being readily removable from a supporting surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide an article holding device having a resilient core layer carrying an article holding member and a pair of thin non-stretchable layers at each side of said core layer rendering the same relatively inflexible and one of said outer layers having an adhesive outer surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a layered article holding device wherein the layers thereof are separably removable from a supporting surface.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a device comprising a resilient core layer, a thin non-stretchable layer secured to each side thereof, one of said thin layers having an adhesive outer surface, the other of said thin layers having a free flap portion for ready removal of said thin layer from said core layer and said core layer having a depending flap portion for a ready removal thereof from said remaining thin layer.
As here described, the core layer in being supported by the thin non-stretchable layer at each outer side thereof retains the desirable quality of resilience for a full contact with a supporting surface and particularly with the irregularities in such a surface and said thin layers at the same time render said core layer relatively inflexible to provide for an effective distribution of the load carried by the device over the entire extent of the device. The inflexibility of the core layer results from the adherence thereto of said thin layers in being non-stretchable and hence inhibit said core layer from flexing.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a layered construction for an article holding device in which the core layer is resilient and embodies the use of a plasticizer and a pair of thin polyester layers of material at each side of said core layer, said polyester layers insulating against the migration of said plasticizer from said core layer.